1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a full color organic light emitting diode having simple manufacturing processes while having high efficiency and high color purity.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode is a self-emitting type display device, and not only has a wide viewing angle and improved contrast, but also has a quick response speed, improved luminance, improved driving voltage, and an improved response speed, and is capable of a polychrome.
An organic light emitting diode may generally have a structure where an anode is formed on a substrate, and a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer, an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode are sequentially formed on the anode. Here, the HTL, the emission layer, and the ETL are organic thin films comprising an organic compound.
The organic light emitting diode having such a structure may operate as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer through the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer through the ETL. Carriers such as the holes and electrons recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. Then, light is generated as the excitons change from an excited state to a base state.